iHaunted House
by xxCastleFanxx
Summary: Spencer, Carly, Freddie, and Sam go to a Haunted House set up by Gibby. What is meant to be a fun night soon turns to horror as the gang are split up and things seem more real then they should. Story goes back in forth between Carly/Spencer & Sam/Freddie
1. School

This is my first fanfiction about icarly. So here goes…

**School:**

Sam Puckett sat in her social studies class waiting for the bell to ring. Today was going to be exciting. Her, Freddie, Carly and Spencer were doing tonight's icarly at an old run down school.

"Come on already stupid bell!" Sam groaned to herself.

"Chillax Sam, we only have a few minutes left. So what time are you sneaking out to come to the old school? Carly Shay asked.

"Umm I don't know, we need to get there early to set up the cameras. Freddie said he'd bring some for all the main rooms we'll be doing the all nighter in. How on earth did you get Spencer to agree to this?" Sam asked.

"Well I promised him that it would be scary, besides it is Halloween. Spencer's favorite holiday!" Carly said excited. It was Halloween and tonight they were going to an old run down school where they would do the special icarly episode.

"I'm so excited. Carls! Freddie paid Gibby twenty bucks to set up some scary pranks and stuff last weekend so it should be all set!" Sam replied rubbing her hands together with a large grin across her face.

"So here's the deal though," Carly began. "The viewers know that we don't know any of the pranks and that we don't even know are way around. So I say we don't wear costumes. We want it to be as thrilling as possible and we need to look normal. So just wear something casual."

"That's fine with me, but it's gonna crush Freddie's heart when he knows that he can't be a Jedi!" Sam joked with a laugh.

"Come on Sam, it's one thing to talk about Freddie when he's with us but another when he's not even in the same room," Carly warned her.

"Oh come on Carls he makes it too easy!" Sam complained.

DING DING DING

"Yay schools out!" Carly said with a huge grin.

Sam smiled and grabbed her bags as they exited the classroom and headed to meet Freddie at the lockers.

Sam opened her locker just as Freddie was walking up coming but an inch away from hitting his face.

Freddie slammed the locker back. "That wasn't very nice Sam!" he complained.

"Either is this," Sam said taking the sucker that was in her mouth and sticking it on his face.

"Gross!" Freddie complained.

"Sam! Apologize to Freddie right now!" Carly said annoyed.

"Ugh! Fine Mom, Sorry Dweeb!" Sam said rolling her eyes and pulling her backpack up over her shoulder.

"Freddie did you and Gibby set up the cameras?" Carly asked.

"Yep I had Gibby hang them up. I didn't want to spoil it by getting to see the place early. I don't know how I'm gonna sneak out tonight," He said ignoring Sam's laugh.

"Don't worry Spencer already took care of it. He told your mom that he invited you over to have a slumber party," Carly said.

"Yeah so don't be late Dweeb," Sam added.

"I wont be late. I never make Carly wait but if it was your show I'd be late everyday!" Freddie snapped.

"Dweeb if I had a show I wouldn't want you on it!" Sam snapped back.

"Sam, Freddie, please not today. It's Halloween and it's supposed to be fun. Please get along today, please for me?" Carly asked.

"All right I'll try to get along with Sam, but only cause YOU asked me Carly," Freddie said all googlyeyed.

Sam looked at Freddie with disgust. "Your such a little lovesick Dweeb! Carly's never gonna love you!" Sam snapped.

Freddie started at her wide eyed with anger.

"Sam! Please TRY to get along today! If you don't then were not doing icarly tonight," Carly said in a stern tone.

"All right, all right, no need to get all mad. I'll TRY to get along with Freddie tonight," Sam said after a long sigh.

"Ankleshake on it," Carly said and with that they did they ankle shake.


	2. Carly's Apartment

**Carly's Apartment:**

"Spencer, I'm home" Carly said coming in through the apartment door.

"Hey Carly," Spencer replied while adjusting his new light up Halloween socks.

"Cool socks," Carly commented flopping down on the couch next to Spencer.

"Everything okay?" Spencer asked sensing something wrong by the flop.

"Just the usual, Sam and Freddie fighting," Carly said with a sigh.

"Oh. We still on for icarly tonight?" Spencer asked wanting to change the subject. He was so tired of the fighting too.

"Yep. Were heading over there at ten. It's not a hosted show or anything tonight though so were doing the regular show first and then at ten Freddie's gonna switch on the cameras at the school," Carly explained.

"I'm so looking forward to getting scared!" Spencer said excited.

"Yeah it's gonna be great. I just hope Sam and Freddie can get along. I should have glued their hands together," Carly joked.

Spencer laughed. "I swear they fight like a married couple,"


	3. iCarly

**icarly:**

"In five, four, three, two, one" Freddie said as the regular icarly started up.

"Hi I'm Sam,"

"And I'm Carly,"

"And this is icarly!"

"First of all Happy Halloween!" Carly said as Freddie used sound affects to make Halloween monster noises.

"Second of all, if you've got plans tonight cancel them!" Sam said.

"And if you don't have plans…" Carly began.

"You do now!" Sam added.

"Cause tonight Sam, Freddie, Spencer and I are all going to an old abandoned school…" Carly began.

"Which are friend Gibby turned into a haunted house," Sam added.

"To do a special icarly reality haunted house!" Carly finished.

"That's right!" Sam added pressing the applause button on the remote.

"So tonight at ten tune in on icarly as the four of us go through the entire night trying to collect all of the things on Gibby's Halloween hunt!" Carly said as Freddie made the Halloween sounds again.

"Did Carly mention that we are locked in until we find all the objects?" Sam added with a huge grin.

"Yeah and we have no idea where there's gonna be a camera, once again thanks to our dear friend Gibby!" Carly added.

"Now this show can last for a long time so we understand if you fall asleep. So just leave the show on and when you wake up, who knows maybe the show will still be going!" Sam went on.

"And to conclude this short first icarly for the night we have a picture of the earth dressed as a witch!" Carly said. "Freddie show them the earth!"

Freddie put on the earth and then Sam and Carly did their goodbyes and they logged off.

Sam went over and sat in the bean bag chair munching on candy corn.

"So what now?" Freddie asked.

"We wait, who's up for a movie?" Carly asked.

"How about a scary one to get is ready for tonight?" Freddie said.

"Sounds good to me. We can watch Return of The Living Dead," Sam said getting up.

They all head down to the living room. Spencer was eating Halloween candy.

"Hey Spence, wanna watch a zombie movie with us?" Carly asked as she, Sam and Freddie sat down on the couch.

"I guess. There's not much we can do until we head over to the school," Spencer said sliding in between Sam and Carly on the couch.

Carly flipped on to On-Demand and found he movie under the special Halloween section.

Soon into the movie Spencer cringed as the zombies started to come out and he squeezed Carly's shoulder. Not long after that Sam did the same to Spencer's lower arm and then Freddie to Sam's. Everyone was getting freaked out and after about half way through the movie and were cuddling together and screaming together. Carly was hugging Spencer at one side, and Sam was on his other side and Freddie was wrapped like a coat around Sam.

When the credits started rolling the clock struck 9:20 and they all stretched and got up to get in the car and head toward the old school which was about 40 minutes away.


	4. The Car

**The Car:**

"Aww why do I get stuck in the back seat with IT," Sam complained referring to Freddie.

"Aww what's wrong Sam now that the movie's over you and Freddie don't want to cuddle?" Carly joked from the passenger seat.

"Sick!" Sam said looking at Freddie as if he were a pimple.

"Carly don't even joke about that!" Freddie agreed.

Spencer laughed. "Well from what I saw on the couch I would have thought you two were a couple," he joked.

"Yeah right. I kept trying to shake that little worm off but he was just a big scared baby!" Sam snapped.

"I was not scared! I was just cold and you three had all the blanket!" Freddie accused.

"I bet he was pretending I was Carly! Well too bad Dweeb I'm not your little doll so go dream about Carly elsewhere!" Sam teased a little two mean.

"I hate you Sam!" Freddie said.


	5. Gibby's Plans

**Gibby's plans:**

While Spencer, Carly, Sam, and Freddie were in the car taking the forty minute drive to the school, Gibby was already there doing last minute preparations.

"Okay you five are the zombies. Whenever you get the chance pop out and chase people. Don't run, walk," Gibby said with a grin. Carly wasn't expecting anything like he planned. She probably didn't expect half of it. She didn't know about all the people he rounded up to dress up as monsters and all the equipment her borrowed from his distant cousin who runs haunted houses.

"So should I moan and what do I do if I catch them?" One of the guys playing a zombie asked while last minute makeup touches were being put on.

"Well yeah you moan!" Gibby said. "And don't catch them just drag them down and but always let them get away after a few attempts to bite them," he added.

The five zombie actors walked away going to their station where they would wait for Carly, Spencer, Sam, or Freddie to walk by.

"And you with the axe come here!" Gibby called.

"Yeah" a tall guy that had a mask made from a roped bag on his face and was carrying an axe that was covered in fake blood asked as he approached.

"What you need to do is chase people and swing at them with your axe but don't ever hit them. You can 'miss' them though by hitting walls. As long as you don't hurt anyone," Gibby explained.


	6. Arrival

**Arrival:**

"Were here," Spencer said pulling up into the parking lot of the run down school.

"Why are the windows boarded up?" Sam asked as they all stepped out of the car.

Spencer hit the alarm button on his key chain. "Not sure, maybe it's part of Gibby's decorations."

They stepped up to the doors slowly.

"Okay, you do know that once we enter we can't leave until we collect all the items on the list and find the hidden letters on the back to get the password?" Carly reminded them.

"Yep, come on Carl's let's go in," Sam said.

"I'm ready when you are," Freddie added.

Carly slowly opened the door entering first. Spencer came in second and Sam and Freddie after. Carly caught the door before it closed. "Are you guy's sure?" she asked again.

"Positive now shut the door," Sam said and moved Carly's hand letting the door slam shut.

An evil laugh echoed through the hall.

Sam laughed. "Oh I'm so scared!" she lied. "Is that all you got Gibby?"

"Hush Sam, it's not like he can afford to do anything spectacular," Freddie replied.

"It's gonna be cool guys," Carly said. "Just Chillax, I bet it gets pretty scary too. Gibby always did want to do something really cool to show on the internet!"

"So where do we go first?" Spencer asked looking around for the first time. They were in the main entrance and in front of them there was another set of big double doors, along with matching ones on the right and the left.

"We could split up," Sam suggested. "Carls and me, and You and Freddie,"

"No way!" Freddie objected. "We agreed before that there would be no spilt ups!"

"Jeesh, don't get your panties in a wad, okay, well then pick a way Carls, this is your show," Sam said.

"All right, I say we go forward," Carly said waiting for someone to go.

"Well go on," Spencer indicated for Carly to go.

"Gosh are you guy's that scared already?" Sam asked.

"I'm not scared I just don't want to go alone!" Carly said a octave higher then usual.

"I'll do it," Sam said taking a step.

"WAIT!" Spencer says putting an arm in front of her. "We'll all go in together, now everyone at once," he said as they all stood side by side and slowly opened the doors. Slowly, very slowly they entered, waiting to be freaked out. And as they entered they were instead amazed.

"Whoa," was all Sam could say.

"Gibby did this?" Freddie asked looking around at all the decorations, fake cobwebs, hanging plastic skeletons and other odds and ends. It looked like a professional did it.

"Wow," Carly commented looking around too.

Suddenly out of know where, what appeared to be a dead body hanging but a rope from it's foot came swinging from the ceiling with fake blood and everything. It looked completely real.

Sam and Carly screamed at the same time and ducked for cover. The body flung into Freddie knocking him to the ground and he started screaming too as continued swaying back and forth over him. Spencer got out his pocket knife and using it as a sword he bravely chopped at the rope, screaming the entire time. The body finally detached from the rope and crashed on top of Freddie.

"Oh my god Freddie!" Carly said as her, Sam, and Spencer rushed over to move the real like body form on top of him. The body moved with a thump and landed next to him.

"Freddie are you okay?" Sam asked not realizing that she didn't hide her concern at all.

"Wha… Yeah what happened?" He asked and then saw the body. He screamed and jumped to his feet. "WHAT IS THAT?" he asked.

Sam kneeled down and inspected it. "It's just a wooden doll. It looked so real though. I can't believe Gibby got us right off the bat like that!"

Freddie was still out of breath. "That was crazy!"

"I know, Spencer that was so cool what you did with your knife though!" Carly praised.

"Uh, thanks, I was just quick thinking," Spencer said, a proud grin appearing on his face.

Sam patted Spencer on the back. "Good thinking, if we somehow get separated I hope I'm with you," she joked.

"Hey I could have done that!" Freddie stormed.

"Freddie calm down," Carly said.

"Yeah, god what's the problem Dweeb?" Sam teased.

Freddie clenched his fists to his sides trying to control his anger.

Sam gave Carly a shrug. "So now where? We could go up stairs or that way," she pointed to a hallway to the left.


	7. The Plan

**The Plan:**

Carly, Sam, Spencer, and Freddie all headed up the stairs. Freddie pulled out his list from his pocket.

"Jeesh, Gibby put some weird things on here," He commented looking at the list. The first few items were an old blue sock, a vacuum cleaner brush extension, and a Barbie doll leg.

Sam peered down at the list. "So what happens if we split up? He only gave us one list," she pointed out.

Carly sighed. "Just like Gibby to do something stupid like that!"

Spencer said nothing but was too busy eating peanuts from his pockets.

They all stared at him.

"Wha?" he asked his mouth full.

"What do we do? Who knows what kind of pranks and traps he has set up!" Sam added.

"Wait, what if he spilt the list in half?" Freddie suggested.

"Freddie your so smart!" Carly said.

"Cool, I like ripping things," Sam said reaching for the list.

"No, that's okay, I know a way to do it WITHOUT destroying it," Freddie said giving Sam a dirty look. He then folded the list down the middle, licked the paper, to which Sam watched with Disgust, and then he opened the paper and folded it at the same spot but the other way and then he tore it.

Carly clapped her hands when they all realized that none of the list was messed up.

"Great job Freddie!" Spencer complimented dusting the salt off his hands.

Sam just grunted. Taking part of the list and handing it to Carly. "What makes you so sure were gonna get split up into pairs?" she asked.

"Well I can't split the list again that was the only spot with a gap between words," Freddie said.

"Okay Freddie you carry one list and Spencer you the other," Carly said handing hers to her brother.

"Why us?" Spencer asked.

"Because Spencer you're the oldest, and Freddie you're the smartest," Carly replied.

"So what if we get split form them?" Sam asked.

"Well then, I don't know!" Carly said.

"Okay how about this, no one strays too far away, and if you do always have either Spencer or me with you," Freddie explained.

"Like I'd ever take you with me," Sam mumbled under her breath.

Freddie heard her and shot her an annoyed glance.

"Okay well we might as well get going, be on the lookout for anything on the list," Spencer addressed as they turned on the platform heading for the next flight of stairs.

"I bet the body was the best part. Gibby probably thought that alone was worth twenty bucks. I mean look at that fake tarantula," Sam says picking up the spider. Before she knew it the thing was wiggling in her hands. Screaming she tries to shake it off.

"Sam what's wrong?" Carly asked in panic and then saw the Spider on her hand.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Sam said to Spencer as the thing crept up her arm. She continued to shake but the thing clung to her hoody.

"What? No!" Spencer said backing away in fear.

"Carls! Freddie! Get it off!" Sam panicked shaking and screaming as the thing tried to go down the neck of the hoody.

"Sam your hoody!" Carly yelled.

"Carly!" Sam panicked trying to hold down the neck of her hoody to keep it from getting in.

Spencer picked up the arm off a fake skeleton and swiped at the spider. Freddie soon did the same.

Sam continued to panic, chills shooting down her spine as one of the legs touched her cheek.

Freddie couldn't stand seeing his friend (even though she was a jerk) so scared and bravely grabbed the spider and quickly threw it down the stairs.

"Sam it's gone, Sam calm down!" Carly said putting her hand on Sam's shoulder.

The hand sent more chills down her spine. She jerked off her hoody and threw it on the floor, her breathing it short, fast breathes. "I-t-t-t's g-g-gone?" she asked.

Spencer looked down over the railing. "Yeah all the way to the floor!"

"Ugh, I hate spiders!" Sam complained brushing off her shoulders just in case.

Carly peeked on the railing checking to see if there was anymore. "I can't believe Gibby! That jerk!"

"Actually I don't think Gibby brought it," Freddie said staring at the wall behind them.

Carly, Sam, and Spencer followed his gaze. There on the wall was a real cobweb full of tarantulas.

"Let's go!" Spencer said pushing everyone up the stairs.


	8. Separation

**Separation:**

"Realistic dead bodies, Spiders, I hope that's the worst," Carly said as they reached the top of the stairs to the second floor.

"I doubt that," Sam said staring at the foggy hallway. It so foggy you couldn't see anything.

Freddie sighed. "Fog machines. The fog wont be getting any thinner unless we can find the fog machines, which most likely are run by remote control… great."

"Anything could be down there," Spencer said.

"What's the worst? Some more fake dead bodies that pop out at you?" Carly said.

"I don't know," Sam replied.

"We have to go down there, I bet something on the list is down there for sure," Freddie explained.

Spencer sighed. "He's right, we have to. But just stay close together, and we'll go in every from left to right at the same time. If there's any trouble just meet back here."

"All right," Carly said with taking a deep breath.

"Freddie? Sam?" Spencer asked.

"I'm in," Sam said.

"Let's go," Freddie added.

Spencer, Carly, Freddie, and Sam all headed side by side into the deep fog. Not long after entering they couldn't see anything.

"Carly? Freddie? Sam?" Spencer asked quietly.

"I'm here," Carly replied in the same soft tone.

"Me too," Sam added.

"I'm here too," Freddie said.

They continued slowly walking occasionally calling out to each other. Out of no where something ran past Sam and rubbed up against her.

"What was that?" she asked in a high pitch whisper.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"I didn't see anything," Carly added.

"I swear it was like someone ran past me! And they were close enough to brush up against me!" Sam said.

"It's probably just the fog playing tricks on you," Spencer added.

Suddenly the person--or thing-- whipped past Sam again.

"There it was again!" Sam squeaked.

"I think I felt something touch my arm!" Carly added.

"Ah! What was that?" Spencer asked when he too felt something touch his arm.

"Freddie I'll kill you if you're doing this!" Sam growled.

"It's not me!" Freddie snapped and then bumped into someone when a great force pushed him.

"Ah!" Sam screamed as she hit the floor with someone coming down on her.

"Sam!" Carly screamed. "What's going on?" she asked as things kept running past her.

All of a sudden the unseen things grabbed Carly and started pulling her. "Help! Spencer! Freddie! Sam!" Carly screamed.

"Carly!" Spencer shouted as he was being dragged too. "Carly!" he shouted again.

"Carly? Spencer? Sam?" Freddie called from the floor where he had fallen. He couldn't see anything-not surprising- but he heard Carly scream and then Spencer.

No one answered.

He felt around on the floor with his hands and felt a face, and then he remembered. He knocked some one over when he fell. He continued to feel the face to find it's features. _Sam! Oh no! _He thought as he felt something damp on her forehead.

"Sam? Sam are you okay" he asked gently shaking her.

She didn't budge.

"Sam come on get up," he coaxed gently shaking her again.

Her body began to move and her hands touched his forearms

"Sam?" he asked again.

"Wha… what's happened?" Sam asked looking around and not seeing anything but fog.

"I don't know," Freddie admitted. "Someone, or something pushed me and I fell knocking you over."

"Where's Carly? And Spencer?" Sam asked still trying to make sense of everything.

"I don't know. I heard Carly scream and then Spencer, and then they were gone…" Freddie said trying to block the memory of Carly's screams out of his mind.

"Ouch!" Sam said lifting her fingers to her head, which was wet with sticky stuff. "Freddie am I bleeding?"

"I think so," he said. "You must have hit my watch," he said feeling the blood that was smeared on his wrist watch.

Sam moaned.

"What?" he asked scared that something else might be wrong.

"This was supposed to be fun," she replied.

Freddie sighed. "I know, I think we should just call Gibby and tell him to unlock the doors and call off the prank,"

"First we gotta get out of here," Sam said feeling her head again.

Freddie took Sam's hand and pulled her to her feet. "Come on, I can think I can find the way back to the door," he said still holding her hand.

"Umm," Sam said trying to pull her hand away from his.

"No Sam," Freddie said holding on tighter. "We can't see anything, and we need to stick together."

Sam groaned. "Fine, but as soon as were out of here your letting go. I'm not Carly remember?" she teased.

Freddie pinched her.

"Ouch!" She complained.

"Come on," Freddie said and pulled her along.


	9. The Elevator

**The Elevator:**

"Spencer! Sam! Freddie! Somebody Help!" Carly continued screaming as the unseen people dragged her.

No one answered.

"Gibby this isn't funny! Let go of me right now! You've gone way too far!" She screamed at the top of her lounges.

Again no one answered.

"Help!" She screamed again only to find a cold warty hand over her mouth. She screamed but it made not much noise due to the hand.

As the dragging slowed Carly soon found her self being shoved rather than dragged. Before she knew it she was in an Elevator and the doors were closing. "No!" she shouted as she tried to open them back. The button was already pressed and she was headed for the basement.

Carly sighed and looked around. There were cobwebs, like most of the school, but to her luck no spiders were present.

"This isn't even funny!" She screamed. "GIBBY!"


	10. The Basement

**The Basement:**

The elevator doors creaked open. Carly braced herself for something scary but it turned out to be only a musty basement. Debating whether or not to step, out Carly stared out.

Cobwebs and dust covered nearly every wall. There were some old desks and school supplies scattered everywhere.

Taking a deep breath and bracing herself once more, Carly stepped out. "Hello?" she called. "Sam? Spencer? Freddie?"

Someone groaned.

Carly jumped by the sound. "He-l-l-l-o-o?" she called again.

"Carly?" Spencer groaned from somewhere in the basement.

"Spencer!" Carly called out searching the basement. She found him lying on the floor by a large file cabinet that was of course covered with cobwebs.

"Spencer! Are you okay?" Carly asked kneeling down.

"Yeah, just soar… I tried so hard to get away Carly! But they kept dragging me!" Spencer groaned.

"Me too," Carly said with a long sigh.

"Are Freddie and Sam okay?" Spencer asked looking around expecting them to be with her.

"I don't know," Carly said. "I haven't seen any of them. They pushed me into an elevator and now I'm here."

"Me too," Spencer replied.

Carly sighed. "I hope their okay."

"Do you have your cell phone?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah why? I saw you bring yours," Carly answered.

"Those idiots took it!" Spencer said, anger flaring in his eyes.

Carly checked her pockets. "Oh I'm gonna kill Gibby!" she said after finding them cell phone free.

"That little jerk! This is supposed to be fun not this!" he shouted.

"Spencer calm down," Carly said. "We need to figure out what we're gonna do."


	11. No signal

**No signal:**

Sam felt relieved when she stepped through to the staircase outside the foggy hall. "I can see!" she said.

"Oh God Sam your head!" Freddie said staring at the blood dripping down.

"What?" she asked.

Freddie dug in his jeans for an extra napkin from lunch and gently pressed it to her head.

"Ouch stop it!" Sam said pulling away.

"No we need to stop the bleeding," He said grabbing gently pressing the napkin to hre wound again.

She grimaced in pain.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"You should be!" She snapped. "It was your stupid watch!"

Freddie sighed. She was right. This was all his fault.

There was a long silence as Freddie kept applying pressure.

"I hope Carly and Spencer turn up soon," Sam said breaking the silence.

"I hope their okay. The way Carly was screaming…" He stopped himself before he could imagine it again.

Sam pushed Freddie away and yanked the napkin from his hand and held it to her head turning from him.

"What?" Freddie asked knowing that she was upset.

"Is that all you think about?" Sam demanded. "Carly?"

"What?" He asked again.

"You have a one tracked mind Freddie!" Sam snapped.

"What is with you?" Freddie asked.

"Nothing! Jeesh I was just making a comment! You overreact to everything!" Sam said shoving Freddie.

"Sam! You are such a… a…. a…." He didn't even know what to call her.

"What? What am I? A Bully? A Brat? Come on Freddie say it!" Sam challenged shoving him again.

"You're a nobody Sam! Your nothing! If you were to just magically disappear nobody would even care cause all you do is cause trouble for people!" Freddie shouted.

Sam couldn't take it. She shoved Freddie and he stumbled back to the railing, which was so old and weathered that it broke from his push. Freddie slipped back and fell luckily grabbing on to a piece the railing that was still intact.

"Freddie!" Sam screamed her heart thumping fast. "Oh God Freddie hang on!" she added and kneeled down and leaning over the edge.

"Sam help me!" Freddie begged trying to hold on but the wooden rail was starting to split.

Sam reached down and grabbed Freddie's arms and with all her strength tried to pull him. "Freddie try to lift your self!" she panicked.

Freddie reached up to Sam's arms and slowly eased himself up. With Sam's help he luckily came back over to the top.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked concerned.

"Yeah… that was so… I thought I was a goner..." Freddie said out of breath.

"I'm so sorry Freddie... I was being stupid… I'm really sorry," Sam apologized.

"Umm, me too. About you being nothing… I was just mad. Listen let's just call Gibby and get out of here," Freddie said digging into his pocket for his cell phone. "Err!" he shouted.

"What?" Sam asked.

"No signal!"


	12. We have to go back

**We have to go back:**

Carly helped Spencer up to his feet, brushing the cobwebs off his shoulders. "We have to get out of this basement," she said.

"Yeah if we can," Spencer reminded her. "Maybe were locked down here for a reason."

"I doubt that. I think they just wanted to separate us," Carly said.

"Well they succeeded. I sure hope Sam and Freddie are okay," Spencer added. "I wonder where they stored them."

"I don't know. I didn't hear anyone else yelling but you," Carly said in a worried tone. "What if, what if someone really was in here?" She asks.

"Come on Carly, it's just some of Gibby's friends," Spencer replied.

"Spencer I'm serious! Those were really strong guys!" Carly said offended,

"It's probably all part of Gibby's plan. Come on let's try tog et out of here," Spencer said not wanting to hear no more so he didn't have to believe it.

Leading the way over to the door Spencer tried the handle. It wasn't locked. "You ready to back out there?" he asked looking at his little sister.

Carly sighed. "I don't know. Maybe we should just wait here for a while."

"It's gonna be okay Carly. And besides It's probably best to go try to find Freddie and Sam anyways. If their even together," Spencer explained.

"I don't know. Don't you think if they were locked up they would be in the basement too?" she asked.

"No, they wanted to split us up remember? And besides I heard a loud thump before your screaming. I think Freddie might have fallen and Sam too. So maybe they were on the floor and they weren't taken. They might even still be there. Those floors are hard," Spencer said imagining Freddie and Sam knocked out on the floor. He shivered.

"Oh no Spencer what if their hurt?" Carly worried.

"We have to go back…" Spencer said slowly.

"What, but what if those people, or things, are there still? Either we aren't wanted there or Gibby's trying to make it really hard for us," she said.

"Carly we have to go back. Freddie and Sam might be hurt. I can't be held responsible for that!" Spencer explained imaging the look on Freddie's mom's face when she found out that he was the reason Freddie was hurt.

Carly sighed. "Your right," she said. "Besides I'll feel a lot better about all this when were all together again, let's go," she added.

Spencer opened the door to the basement slowly. Surprisingly there was nothing but a long skinny hallway.

"It probably leads to the main hall. One of the side doors." Carly guessed walking toward the door. Opening it she was none to thrilled when she was right.

"So now we have to go all the way to the top again and into the hall?" Spencer clinched his fists. He was none to happy with Gibby's pranks…. If this was Gibby's pranks anymore.

Carly groaned. "Ugh I hate Gibby!"


	13. Breakdown

**Breakdown:**

Sam paced the second floor platform trying to get a signal on her phone. Freddie had done the same but finally gave up and sat down on the top step.

"Err!" Sam groaned shoving her phone in her pocket. "This is so typical! It's like schools are built to block cell phone signals!"

"Great, just great!" Freddie shouted to himself. "What are we supposed to do now? Carly… Er and Spencer are gone," he said adding Spencer to not throw Sam into a fit again. He couldn't handle that right then. "And not to mention were locked in this stupid place!"

Sam walked over to the stairs leading to the third floor. "Maybe we should go up?" she suggested.

"What? No way! I'm done with this haunted house. Were missing two people and your hurt," he reminded her.

"So what. Maybe if we just go up it wont be like the fog hall and we can find some of the things on the list," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah and where will that get us?" Freddie asked kicking the ground,

"Well we will be closer to getting out, and who knows maybe Carly and Spencer are somewhere up there," she replied.

Freddie sighed. "All right fine. But your not leaving my side, I'm having a hard enough time trying not to worry about Carly and Spencer," he said grabbing her arm.

"You don't have to hold on to me like a kid, Jeesh Freddie, I'll be fine, besides I bet It's not as bad up there," Sam pointed out.

"Okay," he said starting up the stairs. "Oh wait," he added and then went back to the platform and took off his watch, placing it on part of the railing still intact. He went back up to Sam. "Just in case Carly or Spencer come through this way. They'll know that we were here," he told Sam as they continued up the stairs every so often looking for spiders.

Sam and Freddie took their time reaching the top of the stairs. They were in no hurry to be scared again.

"Freddie," Sam said as they were about half way up.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What if were, well, you know, really in danger?" she asked.

Freddie could hear the fear in Sam's voice. "Sam I doubt that. This is just Gibby trying to scare us. We have to just try to not be scared and remember that nothing is real," he said in a comforting tone.

"The spiders were real," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, well they were here before Gibby came," Freddie said.

"So what! There was someone… or something in the fog with us!" Sam was getting worked up again. She hated being scared and she hated it even more when Freddie wasn't.

"It was probably just…." He searched for an excusive thing or person, but none came. "Listen," he said. "I don't know what, or who, was in the fog. All I know is that Gibby is behind all of this, Sam you don't have to be scared," he added in a soft voice.

"Me? Scared?" Sam took it offensively. "I'm not scared at all! I could go through this whole place all by myself !"

"Sam calm down!" Freddie said seeing how worked up she was getting.

"I don't need to! I'm calm! I'm fine! I'm a bit of okay!" She said trying to fight back her tears. Freddie knew just how to push her buttons.

"Sam you just need to be…." He started to say but she cut him off.

"Need to be what? Calm?" She asked, her eye's burning from trying not to cry. "I am calm!" she added the tears finally escaping her lock on them. "I'm Calm!" she cried.

Freddie stared in disbelief as Sam buried her hands in her face and cried. "Sam?" he said softly.

She continued to cry sobbing into her hands. "Carly and Spencer are missing…." She said through her tears. "I just want to go home…."

Freddie nervously placed a hand on her shoulder.

Sam leaned in and buried her face in Freddie's chest sobbing so hard her body shook.

Freddie wrapped his arms around her. "Sam don't worry, we'll find Carly and Spencer. And we'll get out of here," he said gently hugging her.

She just continued to sob. Though she was scared and worried she felt a whole lot better in Freddie's arms.


	14. The Bloody Watch

Thanks for the reviews! Here's a few more chapters!

**The Bloody Watch:**

Going up the stairs again was not exactly a fun thing to do. Carly kept glancing over at the rails and cringing at the sight of several Tarantulas. They seemed to be staring at her, ready to jump at her. Chills ran down her spine and she picked up speed, eager to get to the top spider free.

Spencer reached the second floor platform shortly before Carly. He glanced into the fog hall again. He honestly didn't want to go in there again. The thought of being separated from Carly again was unbearable. He was only lucky that they both ended up in the basement together, but that seemed a mere coincidence since Sam and Freddie weren't there too. Maybe Carly was right, maybe someone else was there, and maybe Sam and Freddie were really in danger.

"I hate spiders!" the sound of Carly's voice made Spencer jump. "You all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just didn't hear you come up," He replied releasing the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Oh, sorry…" Carly apologized. She looked at the Fog. "Do you think they're in there?" she asked referring to Sam and Freddie.

"I don't know. Maybe they were dragged off too," Spencer suggested. "It doesn't make sense that they would only take us," he added.

Carly nodded in agreement. "This is so confusing," she groaned.

"I know. I thought this was gonna be a fun night tonight, maybe a few scares… but nothing like this…" Spencer trailed off staring beyond Carly.

"What is it Spencer?" Carly asked trying to read the emotion on his face. When he didn't answer she turned around. "Freddie…" she whispered lost in thought and fear, for there on the broken railing was Freddie's wristwatch, covered in blood.


	15. The Long Hall

More chapters will be here tomorrow night!

**The Long Hall:**

Carly walked over to the watch not knowing what to think, let alone say. She closed her eyes for a long second and reopened them, hoping that the watch was just a figment of her imagination, but it was still there.

Spencer touched the broken railing. "This wasn't broken when we first came up," he pointed out.

"That means… that means…" Carly couldn't say it. She feared before that something might have happened to Freddie or Sam, but seeing the blood on the watch only confirmed her fears. Freddie was hurt.

Spencer pulled his little sister into a hug. "Carly…" was all he could say as he rested his chin on her head.

Tears poured out of her eyes. "Freddie…. He's hurt Spencer… And Sam…. What if… what if Sam's hurt too? What if…" she couldn't even bear to think the worst of what could have happened.

"Don't think that Carly…" Spencer said hugging her tightly to his chest. "We're gonna find them… both of them… And were gonna get out of here."

"Spencer I'm scared…" Carly cried.

"Me too…" He agreed. "But we have to be strong, were gonna find Freddie and Sam, I promise you," he whispered.

Carly sobbed. "What if we don't Spencer? What if we never get out of here?"

Spencer released Carly from the hug and put his hands on her shoulders. "Listen," he began. "We'll get out one way or another. One of the viewers will call the cops, or Gibby will come check on us in the morning, who knows, maybe this is all part of the plan? Maybe Gibby really wanted to scare us," he said trying to convince her.

Carly just nodded. She turned her gaze back to the railing and the watch. "Freddie must have fallen," she said wiping her tears only to feel fresh ones stream down.

"Yeah, did you see any blood downstairs?" Spencer asked.

"I wasn't looking," she answered. She pictured the main floor in her head. There was all kinds of fake blood stains down there. "It would be impossible to see, there was so much fake blood from the fake body," she added.

Spencer sighed. "We have to go back down. There's another hall remember?"

Carly nodded. "Yeah, that means more spiders…" she said with a sigh.

"Just don't think about Carly, it doesn't matter anymore. We just need to find Freddie and Sam…" Spencer pointed out taking a deep breath.

Carly glanced back at the foggy hall. They could risk going through there again to find the elevator or they could do the stairs. The thought of going back in the fog scared her more than the spiders. "Okay," she said with a sigh.

"Come on," Spencer said taking her hand.

They started down the stairs as fast as they could. It was their third trip down the stairs and it was just as bad every time. The creepy spiders seemed to me multiplying. Some even were starting to spill over the stairs. Carly Cringed when she felt a sudden crush under shoe. Spencer squeezed her hand and pulled her along. He knew how much Carly hated spiders, and he was none to thrilled about them either but they had to find Freddie as soon as possible.

Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, both Carly and Spencer were out of breath. Carly put her hand to the wall to hold herself up while attempting to catch her breath. She glanced around the room almost hoping to see Sam and Freddie appear. But none to surprising, neither did.

Spencer leaned over placing his hands on his knees also trying to regain energy.

"I… don't… want… to…. do… that… again…" Carly said between breaths.

Spencer stood up straight wiping the beads of sweat off his head. "Hopefully we wont have to."

Leaning back against the wall, Carly folded her arms across her chest. "What do you think is down that hall?" She asked.

Spencer walked over to the door. "Only one way to find out," he said turning the handle.

Carly came over to him and grabbed his arm as they both started into the hall. The hall was long and surprisingly wide. There were several doors on one side and a number of bulletin boards and drinking fountains on the other. Several lonely desks were also along the wall opposite of the doors.

They walked slowly peeking into the open doors and letting out breaths they had been holding every time they safely passed another door.

"Beware?" Spencer asked reading a sign hanging on the wall.

"Turn back now…" Carly read aloud a few doors down.

At the end of the hall was a single steel black door.

"What now?" Carly asked almost in a whisper.

Spencer looked around the entire hall. "We need to split up," he bravely answered.

"What? Spencer no!" Carly argued, her voice in a panic.

"Carly listen to me," he began. "All those doors are class room, if we just stay in this hall there's no way that we can get split up, we just gotta meet back out in the hall," he explained.

"No! Spencer we can't!" She was begging now.

"Carly, we have to. If we spilt up we can clear this hall faster. The faster we work, the faster we find Freddie," he pointed out.

Carly sighed.

"Okay how about this," he said. "You start checking the classrooms and I'll take the mystery room," he added. He would have much rather taken the classrooms than the big blue door, but he knew that Carly would feel much safer if she didn't have to go into the unknown.

"Spencer are you sure?" Carly asked.

"We have to," He replied.

Carly sighed again. "All right… but come right back!"

"I'll be back I promise," Spencer said and hugged Carly again.

Carly hugged her brother tightly and then pulled away. "Five minutes," she said looking him in the eye.

"Five minutes," Spencer agreed.


	16. The Third Floor

I decided to add another Sam and Freddie chapter for tonight! I'll update tomorrow! Enjoy! )

**The Third Floor:**

Freddie slowly climbed the final steps to the third floor. The platform was much like the second floor platform if not exactly the same. Freddie looked back at Sam who was taking her time coming up the final steps. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Seeing Sam, Sam of all people, cry was a big shock. But the biggest shock ever was when she let him hug her.

"Are you… are you okay now?" He asked as she joined him on the platform.

She nodded. "I guess…"

"No fog," Freddie said pointing to the hallway.

"Yay!" Sam replied sarcastically.

Freddie couldn't help but smile. Seeing Sam back to her usual self was great. "So should we go down?" he asked.

"I guess, we have to find Carly and Spencer," Sam pointed out.

Freddie stared down the dark hallway that was lit only by the moonlight, like the rest of the school.

"Do you think they're down there?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. But where else can they be?" Freddie replied.

Sam nodded and started forward.

Freddie followed catching up to her.

They both walked slowly down the hall. The only sound besides their footsteps was a small scratching noise.

"What was that?" Sam asked in a panic as something small ran across the hall in the dark.

"What?" Freddie asked not seeing anything.

Sam glanced down seeing something small moving around about two feet away.

"Freddie there!" She said in a high voice, halting and grabbing Freddie's arm.

Freddie pulled out his cell phone and opened it up to light up the area ahead of them. There in front of him was a black rat with glowing red eyes that was eating another smaller rat.

Sam screamed.

Freddie hurried ahead pulling Sam, who was shaking with him, only to find more rats. "There's tons of them!" he said looking around the floor.

"Freddie let's go back! Please!" Sam begged.

"We can't! We have to find Carly and Spencer!" Freddie protested.

"No! Freddie come on!" Sam pleaded trying to tug him back to the platform.

"Sam stop! Come on, just don't look down!" Freddie said holding his ground.

Sam turned around trying to pull Freddie with her when she saw it. Standing there in front of her, with wet black hair, and red glowing eyes was a Rat the size of a cat if not bigger. It's yellow teeth were covered in blood from a dead bat on the floor in front of it. Sam screamed and losing her balance fell. Tiny rats jumped at the opportunity to nest in her long blonde hair and started crawling all over her.

"SAM!" Freddie shouted.

Sam was shaking and swiping at the rats. They kept coming and she knew if she lay there she would be eaten alive. She scrambled to her feat, and still in complete shock in fear took off running down the hall.

"Sam wait no!" Freddie called watching the still covered in rats Sam run.

Sam kept running and running. She would have preferred the spiders than the disgusting red-eyed rats. She could still feel some of them clinging to her hair. She put her hands up on her head and started yanking them out, screaming and crying the entire time.

Though she heard Freddie calling after her she didn't stop. She couldn't stop. The shock from the rats had complete control over her. She stormed into the closest classroom and slammed the door. Not even bothering to look around she slid down the wall, brought her knees up to her chest and buried her head in her arms crying.


	17. Alone

Was busy today but here's two more chapters. I'll be able to write more than this tomorrow! Enjoy!

**Alone:**

"Sam!" Freddie called as he watched her disappear down the hallway. "Sam come back!" He started down the hall, avoiding the rats as much as he could. He was so worried about Sam. His heart was beating faster than it ever had before and he wanted nothing more at that moment than to ring the neck of every rat that even looked at her.

He heard a door slam. "Sam!" he yelled again racing toward the loud slam. "Sam!"

The hall was silent. Freddie panicked. He opened every door for about ten doors searching for her, only to find it empty accept for a few half broken desks. He thought he would go crazy.

"Sam!" He called almost in tears. "Sam where are you?"

Still no one answered. Freddie slowed down out of breath. She had to be up there. Where else could she have gone? He would have seen her if she came was heading for the platform.

"Where are you Sam?" He whispered to himself.


	18. What’s That Noise?

**What's That Noise?:**

Carly cautiously opened the door down the long hallway, relaxing when she found that like all the others, it was empty. She quickly closed the door and moved on to the next door. A pattern that seemed to never end. A pattern that caused her heart to nearly stop every time it was repeated. But in a way that exact pattern gave her hope. Hope that in one of those empty rooms Sam or Freddie might be waiting for her.

Another door, another empty room. She sighed entering the room. How much time had passed since Spencer and her had split up? Were the five minutes he promised up? Or had any time passed at all? Not having a working clock was driving her mad.

At the front of the room Carly noticed an old desk that was good enough to sit in. She opened up the top curious to see if anything was left behind, but it was bare. She sighed and laid her head down the splintery desk. There's no way that Freddie or Sam were down here. She could feel it.

She closed her eyes. "What was I thinking coming here? This was a horrible idea!" she said to herself.

A slow screeching sound like medal on medal came from somewhere near.

"Spencer?" Carly asked slowly lifting her head.

The sound continued getting louder.

Carly got out of the seat. "Spencer is that you?" she asked in almost in a whimper.

No one answered accept for another loud screech.

Carly's legs began to tremble in fear. What was that horrible noise?

The sound was getting louder and louder.

"Who-o-o-o-o's there?" Carly asked in a shaky voice.

The door slowly opened.

Carly braced herself holding her breath not even able to move.

Taking a step backward, Carly stared as a very tall and built man wearing what appeared to be a roped bag with eyes holes cut out walked in dragging a bloody axe.

The man slowly took two steps closer. The sound of the Axe was almost ear splitting. Carly was frozen, paralyzed. She just stared as he continued his slow walk towards her.

Her instincts kept telling her to run, to scream, anything to get away from him but her legs wouldn't move accept for the never ending shaking.

"Help…" she tried to scream but her voice was but a mere whisper.

The man cocked his head to the side and Carly could tell that he was smiling underneath the mask. He slowly raised the axe.

The space between Carly and the man was getting smaller and smaller.

Suddenly without warning the man sprinted forward raising his axe, ready to swing.

Carly succeeded in screaming this time and ducked as the axe barely missed her. "Help!" she yelled as the man continued to swing the axe at her.

She pushed the desk down in front of her buying time and made a run for the door. "Spencer!" she screamed. "Spencer help!"

The man ran with a surprising speed while carrying the axe. Carly slammed the door to buy even more time and ran toward the steel blue door. "Help!" she cried, tears flooding her cheeks. "Spencer!"

Carly glanced back seeing the man still chasing her. She wasn't even nearly at the end of the hall. "Spencer! Spencer help!" she screamed as loud as she could manage.

Suddenly the steel blue door swung open. "Carly?" Spencer yelled.

"Spencer!" Carly cried.

Spencer jerked his head in the direction of her voice. Terror shot through his entire body as he saw the Man chasing his little sister. "Carly hurry!" He yelled holding open the door.

Carly continued to run trying not to trip over her feet as she went to speeds she never had before. At the very end of the hall she very near tripped but Spencer grabbed her hand and pulled her in the room slamming the door shut.

The man began banging on the door fiercely.

Carly cried. "He's gonna get in! We have to do something!"

Spencer bolted the lock. "It's a steal door Carly, were safe… for now," he said taking his sister into a hug.

Carly cried intensely on her brother's shoulder. "Who was he Spencer?" her voice was muffled through the tears.

Spencer shook his head. "I don't know…"

Carly continued to sob.

"Carly, Carly, Calm down," Spencer said gently patting his sisters back.

"I can't… I can't… he tried to kill me Spencer… He had an axe…. With blood…" She trailed off.

Spencer hugged her tightly once more and then released her. "Where did he come from?"

"I don't know… I was in one of the class rooms and I heard this noise… and then… and then he just came," She explained attempting to wipe her tears.

"I shouldn't have left you… it was a bad idea… I'm so sorry Carly," Spencer said.

Carly shook her head. "No it wasn't… you didn't know…" she hugged her brother once and then backed away looking around. "So what is this place?" she asked taking in her new surroundings.


	19. Eerie Moans

Okay so I decided to stay up extra late and write one more! Enjoy!

**Eerie Moans:**

Sam continued sobbing, every now and then swiping her hand up through her hair for fear that there was still a rat or two nestled inside. How could Gibby do this? How could even bare to let those thing in here? But what if they were already in there? It was a sure possibility. Rat's are in lots of places. In this was a very old building. Maybe they should have chosen a not so old building to this in. Maybe they shouldn't have done this at all. But it was too late to change anything. They were stuck in here. With the rats and the spiders… and now… now she was all alone. She let out a small cry wishing that she hadn't run from Freddie. She needed Freddie. She needed him like never before.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a moaning noise. She sat up alert. "Freddie?" she asked. "Freddie is that you?"

The moaning continued. It sounded familiar in a way. Where had she heard moaning like that?

Suddenly something cold touched her foot. She jerked up too her feet and stared down. The moaning was coming form the person that touched her. "Oh my god are you okay?" she kneeled down to the person.

He moaned again reaching up her leg. Then it happened. He put his lips to her leg.

Sam screamed. The person grabbed her leg harder and started snapping at her like a wild beast. She screamed again and began shaking her leg to free it of the things hand.

"Help!" she yelled giving another kick. This time the hand fell and she backed up to prevent it from grabbing again only to bump into something. She turned behind her hoping to see Freddie or Carly, or Spencer but found something else. It was another thing just like the much human like one on the floor. She screamed again and then another one came out from behind a cabinet.

The thing walked slowly. Almost like they didn't really know how to walk. They continued to moan. And then it hit in. "No… no, no, no, no, no!" Sam cried at realization. "Your not real!" she screamed tears streaming down her cheek. The things grabbed for her again but she backed up in the opposite of the one on the floor, only to hit a wall. "Somebody help me!" she cried. "Help!" she yelled again this time as loud as she could.

Freddie was looking in a classroom in the hall when he heard the scream. Her scream.

"Sam!" he said to himself and heard another scream. "Sam!" he shouted and took off in a run towards the sound of her voice. "Sam! Sam where are you?" He yelled checking each classroom along the way.

He heard her cry out again as he got closer to her voice. He stormed into the next classroom finding two bloody people violently grabbing and snapping at Sam. She was backed into a corner and there was another thing on the floor grabbing and snapping at her leg. "Sam!" Freddie called out. The things, which were unusually moaning turned to him and started toward him.

"Freddie watch out!" Sam cried as they suddenly grabbed from him. She grabbed a piece of an old broken broomstick and slammed it into the thing that was closest to Freddie.

Freddie pushed the one on the other side of him down. "Come on!" he yelled to Sam.

She followed him, slamming the door as they ran out of the room.

They didn't stop in the hall they just continued running. At one point Sam nearly tripped and Freddie grabbed her arm to pull her along.

They ran past the rats not even taking notice of them. They were the least of their worries compared to the new things. The zombies.

Freddie pulled Sam onto the platform. And they headed down the stairs at a fast pace.

Sam was out of breath when they reached the second floor platform but Freddie kept going pulling her with him. When they reached the main floor she halted. "Freddie, wait… can't… go…. anymore," She said between breaths.

Freddie let go of her arm but she just flung herself in his arms. He tightly wrapped his arms around her.

"They don't exist Freddie…" she was saying through her cries. "They don't exist!"

Freddie didn't know what to say. He was in such shock. How could there be Zombies here? Zombies weren't real. They were fake. Weren't they?

Sam pulled away. "I want to get out of here!" she said looking around the open area.

Freddie glanced over at the left hallway off the main entrance. "Come on," he said taking her hand and pulling her along again.


	20. Reunited

More chapters are in the making as of right now so check back in a few hours and there should be more! Enjoy!

**Reunited:**

"I believe it's the old filing room," Spencer explained placing his hand down on a dusty file cabinet.

"Like the place they keep student profiles and stuff?" Carly asked.

"Yeah. But they cleared it all out when they left the school. So… not much in here accept for the empty cabinets."

Carly leaned back against one of the larger cabinets. She was so tired and wanted nothing at more at that moment then to rest. "So… do you think he's still out there?" she asked.

"I wish I knew. The only thing we can do is sit and wait," Spencer replied.

Carly let her head fall back to lean against the cabinet. How long would a killer wait for his prey? Would he eventually find away in? And what about Sam and Freddie? What if they weren't somewhere safe away from him too? Several thoughts like these flooded her mind for a long minute. She opened her eyes again. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of a tiny green light. She looked toward it.

"Look," she said pointing up.

Spencer followed her gaze. At the corner of the room was a tiny camera. "One of Freddie's cameras," he confirmed.

"People can see us, they can hear us, you would think they would send help!" Carly complained.

"It's icarly… They think it's all fake. Even as I explain it like this their still gonna think it. No one is gonna do anything but watch to see what happens…" Spencer explained.

Carly groaned. "I hate this! I hate this waiting! Just sitting here while some maniac is running about ready to hack us in half!"

"I know…" Spencer agreed.

"There aren't any other doors in this place?" She asked looking around expecting to see an emergency exit or something.

Spencer shook his head. "Nope, there wouldn't need to be."

Carly sighed. "I don't like this waiting," she said quietly.

"It's gonna be okay… hey look!" Spencer said in excitement.

Carly perked up. "What is it? A way out?" she asked hopeful.

Spencer leaned down and picked up something Carly didn't see at first. He opened his hand where a dirty Barbie doll leg was laying.

"What does that have to do with anything? It's just a stupid Barbie doll leg!" Carly said annoyed.

"Spencer reached in his pocket and pulled out a torn sheet of paper. "It's one of the objects on Gibby's list!" he explained. Then turning the Barbie leg in his hand he smiled. "There's a six on it!"

"Yay that's great Spencer! I can't believe you found that!" Carly said sarcastically.

"Come on Carly, cheer up, it does take us one step closer to getting out of here," He pointed out.

"Gee, one number!" Carly said pretending to be thrilled.

Spencer sighed.

"Spencer," Carly began with a sigh herself. "Spencer I'm sorry, it's just… this place… I just want everything to be okay aga…. What was that?" She asked hearing a strange noise.

Spencer turned to see the door handle being jerked. "Someone's out there!" he whispered motioning for Carly to stay quiet.

Carly held her breath as the door handle kept turning but wouldn't open.

Freddie sighed on the other side of the door. "Stupid thing!"

"It's locked?" Sam asked staring at the door.

Carly knew those voices. She knew them better than anyone else's voices in the whole world. "Spencer it's them!" She said.

"Did you hear that?" Freddie asked.

Sam nodded. "Who's in there?" She called loudly.

"Sam! Sam is that you?" Carly asked excited.

"Carly!" Sam yelled. "Carly open up!"

Spencer opened the door and Sam stormed in.

Carly greeted her friend with open arms hugging her tightly. "Sam! Oh my God Sam it's really you!" She cried out.

Sam was crying with relief. "Carly what happened how did you get here?" She asked pulling from the hug.

"It's a long story… Wait how did you get down there… the guy…" she trailed off.

"What guy?" Freddie asked now getting nervous.

"Freddie! Oh Freddie your all right!" Carly pulled Freddie into a hug. "I saw the watch… and… and I thought…" she couldn't even say the words.

Freddie pulled away from the hug. For some reason hugging her in front of Sam just seemed wrong. "The watch?" he asked confused.

"Yeah… it was on the railing… and the blood…" She shook the thought from her mind.

"Oh!" Freddie said remembering. "That wasn't my blood… it was Sam's…. you see… well it's a long story too…"

"I hate to break up the reunion but I think it's best if we continue our conversation inside," Spencer said from inside the room.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie went into the filing room and Spencer shut the door and bolted it again.

Carly sighed in relief at the sound of the door locking. "Okay… let's hear your long story," she said to Freddie.


	21. Questions and Answers

Thanks for the reviews and yeah I'm happy they are together again too! ) More chapters in the making so check back in a few hours!

**Questions and Answers:**

"So where do I begin?" Freddie asked leaning against a wall.

Carly was standing in front of him and Sam. "In the foggy hall, right after Sam started to feel and hear the things…"

"Okay well, when Sam started freaking out…" Freddie began and was interrupted with a slap on the arm from Sam.

"I was not freaking out!" She snapped.

Freddie sighed… this was the old Sam.

Carly shot Sam a warning look. "Go on," she said to Freddie.

"Well soon after she… err heard something, something pushed into me and I fell knocking Sam with me. After that I heard you scream and then Spencer shout. You two were screaming and shouting and at the time I didn't know that it was Sam I knocked down so I really didn't know what was going on. And then…" He paused as the memory from early came back to his head. "Everything got quiet…"

Sam glanced over at Freddie. She knew he was reliving the fear he had when he heard Carly's screams, and it bothered her, but she hid it. "I didn't hear any of that. Freddie knocked me out cold with the fall and his stupid watch got my head," she said placing a hand over the still fresh but dirty wound.

"Is it bad?" Carly asked.

"I don't know. It stings badly but It's been the least of my worries," Sam replied.

"So after you were woken?" Spencer asked impatiently.

"Oh… yeah… Well after Freddie woke me we decided we needed to get out of the fog. We didn't know what happened to either of you and we weren't about to let it happen to us." Sam explained. "We ended up going up to third floor," she added leaving out the details of their fight and her breakdown.

Freddie glanced at her sideways.

Sam met the gaze but quickly turned away. Whatever was going on with her and Freddie should be the furthest thing from her mind.

"Why the third floor?" Spencer asked.

"We thought maybe you two might have gone up there," Freddie answered.

"Anything interesting up there?" Carly asked.

Sam shivered remembering the traumatizing experience the third floor held for her.

"Well there were some Rats," Freddie said and glanced over at Sam. He didn't want to remind her of the horrible thing she went through but he needed to tell Carly and Spencer.

"I fell down…" Sam whispered closing her eyes.

Carly could tell that something bad was coming. She moved over and hugged her best friend.

Sam laid her head on Carly's shoulder.

"They crawled all over her…" Freddie said softly. "She got up and Ran… we were split up for about ten minutes…"

Sam released herself form Carly's hug. "It was so horrible Carls! They were in my hair… and the big one…." She began trembling.

"Oh Sam!" Carly said and hugged her again. She felt so bad for her.

"I found her in a class room at the end of the hall, but she wasn't alone…" Freddie began.

Sam shook again and pulled away from Carly. She looked over at Freddie who too was trying to find the right words to explain what they saw.

"Someone else is here?" Spencer asked confused.

"Well sorta… Three of them…" Sam trailed off.

"They had her cornered… They were grabbing and snapping at her… I didn't know what to do…" Freddie said putting his face in his hands.

"Who?" Carly asked. "Sam?"

"Zombies Carly…. Freddie and I saw zombies…" Sam whispered.

Carly stared at her not quite comprehending what she said. "Sam they're not real… are you sure?" she asked.

"Carly I wouldn't lie to you… they were there… they tried to get Freddie… I hit one with a broom, and we ran… we just kept running… and then we found you…" Sam said.

"Spiders, Rats, A Psychopathic Killer, and now Zombies?" Spencer asked in disbelief.

"Psychopathic Killer?" Freddie asked alert.

"You said something about us seeing a guy?" Sam reminded.

"That's why the door was locked…" Carly began. "This guy… with a mask and an axe… he tried to kill me… he came out of no where…"

"We thought it was him at the door again," Spencer added placing an arm around Carly.

"But why are you guys down here?" Freddie asked.

"In the fog some thing forced me in a elevator. I ended up in the basement. I found Spencer there too. I thought maybe you two would be there but you weren't. We ended up going back upstairs to search for you but you weren't there. Then we saw the watch…" Carly explained.

"We thought you feel over the railing cause it wasn't broke before and you watch had blood on it," Spencer added.

"We went down stairs too look for you," Carly finished.

"You went the wrong way… Ironic how we were going up as you were going down," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah," Freddie agreed.

Carly sighed. "Well were all together now… but what do we do?"

"I don't know…" Sam replied with a sigh. She was so exhausted.

"I'm just glad were together, maybe if we wait it out Gibby… or someone will come looking for us," Freddie said sliding down to sit on the floor.

"You might be right," Spencer agreed. "So far this is the only safe place. We know the third floor is has occupants we would rather not run into, and the maniac could be anywhere. What time is it anyway?"

Freddie pulled out his cell phone.

"Freddie you still have your phone!" Carly said excited.

"Well duh. Don't you?" he asked.

"No the things in the fog took ours, call for help!" She said.

"No signal," Freddie said.

Carly and Spencer sighed.

"Sorry," Freddie said.

"It's not your fault… I'm stupid for even getting excited," Carly explained.

"It's 2:06," Freddie pointed out changing the subject.

Sam slid down on the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest. "If were gonna wait it out I'm making the best of it," She said laying her head on her arms.

"I doubt I would be able to take a nap at a time like this," Carly said lifting herself up on a short cabinet.

Spencer sat down in front of the door. "So we wait," he concluded.

"We wait," Freddie repeated.


	22. Waiting

Sorry it took so long I got sidetracked with a movie I was watching. I'm staying up late to type though so keep checking back! Enjoy!

**Waiting:**

Carly paced back in forth in the dark filing room. She spent a long time sitting on the cabinet swinging her legs impatiently but Freddie begged her to stop.

"Carly give it a rest," Spencer moaned putting his hands in his face.

"I can't Spencer. I can't stand it anymore. I hate the waiting! I hate just sitting here doing nothing!" Carly said thinking she would go crazy.

"There's nothing else we can do, just try to get some rest…" He replied.

Carly groaned and flopped back down on the cabinet.

Freddie sighed. He knew how agitated Carly was. They were all feeling it. He looked over at Sam who had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful. How could she do that at a time like this? She was really something. Freddie smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" Carly asked seeing his smile.

"Huh? What?" Freddie asked trying not to blush.

"You were smiling," She accused. "At Sam!"

"I was not!" Freddie denied.

"Spencer was he not smiling?" Carly demanded.

"Umm I'll have to stay out of this one. Besides I wasn't even really paying attention," Spencer mumbled.

"I know what I saw Fredward Benson!" Carly teased.

"You saw me smiling and that's it! Can't I smile at my FRIEND?" He asked stretching the last word.

Carly laughed. "I know what I saw," she repeated.

Sam groaned. "What did you see?" she asked waking out of her sleep.

"Now look what you did!" Freddie accused.

"It wasn't my fault, it was you with all your yelling," Carly snapped.

"Carly?" Sam asked confused. Carly was yelling at Freddie? Was that even possible?

"Well if you would just mind your business and stop being a jealous brat!" Freddie yelled.

Carly was taken aback by his words. Was it true? Was she jealous that Freddie had looked at Sam they way he had always looked at her? It couldn't be? Could it? She stared at him with angry eyes. "Why would I be jealous? I don't even like you Freddie! Your just an annoying Dweeb!" she yelled back.

"Carly! Freddie! Calm down!" Sam said over their yelling.

They both turned to look at her.

"What is all this about?" Sam asked a little quieter.

Carly glanced over at Freddie. She knew he would never forgive her if she told Sam the way he was looking at her. "Nothing, we just had an argument. I'm sorry we woke you," Carly apologized in a softer tone.

Freddie looked over at Carly. "Sorry Carly, I just, I'm sorry," he said looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry too," Carly said. "Freddie you're my best friend. And regardless of what Sam says, your not a Dweeb," She said with a smile.

Freddie laughed. "Apology accepted," he said.

Carly laughed too.

Sam who was utterly confused yawned. "Thanks for waking me," She said sarcastically but not in a mean way.

"Sorry," Carly said again.

"I think I'm gonna go to the back of the room where it's quiet," Sam added walking away.

Carly looked over at Spencer who was asleep. "Freddie, I really am sorry," she said quietly.

"Me too. I know you're not jealous, and you could never be a brat," he replied.

Carly smiled. "So what is it? What did I miss between you and Sam?" she asked in a friendly manner.

Freddie leaned up against a wall and just shrugged. "Nothing."

Carly decided not to press. "We found a thing on the list," she said casually.

"Oh yeah?" Freddie asked.

"The Barbie leg, it had a number six on the back," she replied.

"So we have one of the numbers, not that it helps much," Freddie pointed out.

"There's a camera in here too," she said pointing up.

"Great, our fight was filmed… like the rest of…" He stopped himself.

"Like what?" Carly asked.

Freddie groaned. "Nothing, nothing, I was just thinking," he lied. Did the whole world really see everything that happened between him and Sam?

Carly slid down to the floor finally getting tired. "I think I am gonna take a nap," she said scooting a little closer to her brother. She felt safer with Spencer being close by.

Freddie smiled. "Good, I won't have to hear you pace anymore," he teased.

Carly giggled. "See you when I wake up," she mumbled and closed her eyes.

Freddie watched Carly fall asleep within a few minutes. He was the only one up now. He looked around the room. Part of him was nagging him to go to the back of the room where Sam was. To watch her sleep and see how peaceful and safe she was. But the other half of him felt the eyes of thousands of viewers watching him. What would they think if he smiled like that again? If he just sat there with Sam? He stopped himself. He wouldn't allow himself to have anymore thoughts like that. His feet began moving unconsciously and he found himself standing directly in front of Sam. Why was he doing this? Why was he so worried about Sam? It was Carly he loved. Or was it?

"What?" Sam asked pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Wha… Sam your awake?" Freddie asked startled.

"Yeah dummy, did you want something or are you just gonna stare at me all night?" She asked.

"Umm, I was just, I was just uh, uh checking on you. Carly and Spencer are asleep," he lied.

"Oh, well you checked," Sam said.

"Umm do you mind if I sit with you? You're the only one awake," he asked.

"Sure why not, since I probably wont be getting back to sleep," Sam replied. She tapped on the floor next to her.

Freddie slid down the wall beside her keeping about a foot away. He didn't want to get too close.

"What time is it?" She asked in a yawn.

"3:12" Freddie answered tucking his phone back in his pocket.

"How long are we gonna wait?" She asked.

"I don't know. Until we can't anymore I guess." Freddie answered with a shrug.

"What do you think is gonna happen?" Sam whispered.

Freddie looked over at her to see the fear in her eyes. "I don't know Sam, I wish I did, but I don't… Were stuck in here with all those things… Anything could happen."

Sam wiped a tear that escaped her eye from her cheek. "Are you scared?"

Freddie took Sam's hand into his. He didn't care that thousands of people all around the world were watching. Sam was his friend and he needed her. "Yes," he whispered.

Sam linked her fingers through Freddie's. "I never was a good friend," she began.

"That's not true," Freddie interrupted. "You're a great friend."

"I'm horrible to you," She added hanging her head low.

"Just a little friendly teasing," Freddie said squeezing her hand.

"Freddie, I've beat you up, stolen from you, humiliated you, teased you, used you, and the whole nine yards…" Sam said more tears running down her cheek.

"Sam why are you doing this?" Freddie asked.

She didn't answer she just laid her head on his shoulder.

Freddie moved her hand to his other hand and wrapped his arm around her. "You're my friend Sam, it doesn't matter what you do, it's always going to be that way," he assured her.

Sam closed her eyes. Here she was again, scared and crying, and in Freddie's arms.


	23. Unwanted Guest

**Unwanted Guest:**

Freddie jerked out of his sleep. What was that noise? Was there a noise? Or was it a nightmare? Something didn't feel right. He gently shook Sam. "Sam wake up," he said softly.

Sam's eyes flew open. "What is it?" she asked suddenly alert.

"I think I heard something, come on let's go wake Spencer and Carly," Freddie said getting up and helping Sam to her feet.

They walked to the front of the room, surprised when they saw that Carly and Spencer were awake.

"Did you hear it too?" Carly asked Freddie and Sam.

"Yeah," Freddie said with a nod.

"Hear what?" Sam asked still confused.

"Shh!" Spencer said when the sudden noise came back. It was a loud noise. Like someone was hitting something with extreme force.

Carly bit her lip. Someone was on the other side of the wall.

"What is it?" Sam whispered to Carly.

"I don't know…" Carly whispered back. She was shaking badly with fear.

Spencer leaned his ear to the wall. "I can't hear anything," he whispered.

Sam flashed an anxious glance at Carly. Something wasn't right.

Suddenly the noise stopped.

Everyone was tense. No one moved or said anything.

There was a crash. Everyone screamed. The tip of an axe came through part of the wall.

"He's gonna get in!" Carly panicked.

"Everyone get back!" Spencer shouted pushing them all toward the back of the room.

Another loud bang and the axe appeared through the wall again.

Sam screamed grabbing Carly's hand.

Carly was in tears. "It's him Sam! He's gonna come in! He's gonna kill us!" She was screaming.

"Carly calm down!" Sam said trying to keep herself together.

The hacking continued. They could hear the wall split.

"What are we gonna do?" Freddie shouted in panic.

Spencer just shook his head slamming his fists into the wall. He shouted something but no one was sure what it was.

Another hack.

Sam and Carly both screamed. Carly was sobbing still, her chest heaving heavily.

"We have to get out of here! Spencer we have to get out!" Sam shouted tears streaming from her eyes too.

Another hack. The hole in the wall was getting bigger.

"Isn't there another door?" Freddie yelled.

"No!" Spencer shouted back. "Were stuck! Were stuck in this stupid room!"

Sam wrapped her arm around Carly. They cried together as the hacking continued.

The wall split some more and they could all see the man now.

Sam screamed again backing herself and Carly up all the way to the back wall.

"Were gonna die!" Carly cried.

"No there's gotta be a way!" Freddie shouted.

Another hack. This time there was nearly a man-sized hole in the wall. Any moment he would be in there.

Carly screamed again, her body shaking violently. Sam was pretty much in the same condition.

Suddenly the man was in the room. He was running straight toward them.

Spencer knew he had to be brave. Three children were depending on him. He suddenly shoved them out of the way and made a run at the Psycho. "Run! Get out now!" He shouted as he started slamming things at the psycho. "Run! Go get out! Run as far away as possible!" he continued to shout.

Carly wouldn't move. "Spencer no!" she was shouting repeatedly.

Sam grabbed her and started to drag her. "Carly come on!" she screamed at her in tears.

Carly tried to fight Sam off but Freddie helped and they dragged her toward the door. She was still kicking and screaming as they pulled her down the hallway and out into the main entrance as fast as they could.

Carly was fighting so badly now that Sam had to stop and pin her to a wall. "Carly stop!" she screamed at her.

"No!" she screamed back. "Spencer no!"

Freddie was pacing back and forth watching for any sign of the psycho or Spencer.

Sam was crying so hard it was hard to keep her grip on Carly. "He'll be okay Carly!" she shouted at her "It's Spencer! He's smart! He'll get away!" she yelled right in her face.

Carly stopped screaming and her body went limp, pinned against the wall. Sam caught her as she let go and she was falling. She hugged her best friend crying too.

"He has to be okay!" Carly cried.

"He will! Carly just listen to me! He will!" Sam replied hoping for herself it was true.

Carly pulled away and sat down in front of the wall crying.

Sam stared at her for a moment. Carly needed to be alone. She needed to cry.

Freddie jumped at the touch of Sam's hand on his shoulder. He turned and relaxed seeing her. He pulled her into a tight hug.

Sam cried in Freddie's arms. "What if he doesn't come back?" she whispered so only he could hear.

"He will Sam, he will," Freddie whispered back.

Sam just cried there for what seemed like forever but Freddie didn't care. He was crying too. They were trapped in this hell with all those things and no one was coming to help them. It was only a matter of time before something horrible happened. He didn't want think of all the things that could happen but the thoughts haunted his mind anyway. He was shaking.

Suddenly the hall door swung open.

Carly jumped to her feet and Freddie and Spencer both turned in panic. They relaxed when they saw who it was.

Spencer was out of breath. His arms were a bit bruised but other than that and a little sweat he was in good condition.

"Spencer!" Carly screamed and ran to her brother.

Spencer hugged her tightly.

"What happened?" Freddie demanded, his arm around Sam's waist.

"I trapped him…" Spencer said still trying to catch his breath.

"What how?" Sam asked through her still oncoming sobs.

Freddie tightened his grip around her.

"The… file… cabinets… I threw… on top…. him." Spencer said through deep breaths.

Sam relaxed and buried her face in Freddie's chest. They were safe… for the time being.

"I thought I lost you!" Carly said through her tears.

"I had to do it Carly, I couldn't let anything happen to you, I couldn't let anyone hurt my little sister!" Spencer said hugging her even tighter.

Carly cried into her brother's chest. He was the greatest brother ever. She never wanted to have to almost lose him again. She couldn't ever go through that again.


	24. Cries For Help

The Bloody Watch:

Sorry it took all day to update, I was slightly on the busy side. But I'm going to be working on it tonight and should finish it by maybe tonight or tomorrow. Enjoy!

**Cries for help:**

Everyone was silent for several minutes. They were all scared and the only room they felt safe in was destroyed.

Sam cried so hard. Her chest was heaving hard and her throat hurt form her sobs. Freddie hugged her tightly. What were they going to do? What if they never made it out? What if Spencer or Carly, or… or Sam got hurt? He couldn't bare that thought.

Carly wasn't doing any better than Sam. She wouldn't let go of Spencer for anything, she just continued to cry and cry. Why was this happening to her? Why did everything have to go wrong? What would happen next?

"Where are we gonna go?" Sam asked breaking their hug.

"I don't know… We can't go upstairs…" Freddie replied.

Spencer, still hugging Carly, sighed. "This is horrible…"

"What about the basement?" Carly asked through her sobs.

"It's too big and there's no stopping him from getting down there one way or another," Spencer replied gently stroking Carly's hair.

"We can't stay here," Sam whispered.

No one said anything. They all knew she was right. It was only a matter of time before the man got out of Spencer's trap and you could bet your bottom dollar that the zombies would find a way down stairs soon enough.

"We have to get out of here," Freddie said after moments of silence.

"We can't Freddie!" Carly said, her voice hoarse from all the crying.

"Yes we can," He assured her.

"Freddie we're stuck. The door is locked, we don't have the code…" Spencer replied.

"Exactly," he said.

All three of them looked at him in confusion.

"What I mean," Freddie began. "Is that we need to find the things on the list," he added.

"Freddie we can't, it's not safe," Carly protested.

"There's no other way Carly! This is our last chance. If were quick and careful then we can get it done faster and safer," he explained.

Sam sighed. "He's right, it's the only way out," she said almost in a whisper.

"We don't even know where to begin to look!" Spencer pointed out.

"We can start in the easiest safest places," Freddie pointed out.

"But what about the fog room, and the third floor?" Carly asked.

Freddie sighed. "Were going to have to risk it," he decided.

"We can't Freddie," Spencer said. "I wont let any of you put yourselves in danger," he added.

"Spencer what does it matter? If we don't do anything then we are basically surrendering!" Freddie snapped.

"No Freddie!" Spencer's voice was stern. "I wont let you three get hurt! We'll keep running and hiding. Eventually some one will come!"

"Spencer, listen to yourself! You can't rely on others to come save us! It's no one or us! And I'd rather risk my life to save my best friends then to stand by and do nothing!" Freddie was yelling now.

"How do you know no one's gonna come Freddie?" Sam asked. "There are thousands of people watching this! What if we just like found another camera and begged someone to call the cops?" she suggested.

"Sam that's never gonna work! People aren't going to believe us! If anything it will give us higher ratings!" Freddie snapped at her too. He was so frustrated.

Sam glared at him. "You know you don't have to be such a jerk about it!"

"I'm the jerk? You're the one who only listens to Spencer! He may be older but who says he's smarter than me?" Freddie was really getting angry now.

"Spencer's not trying to send us on a suicide mission! You're such a little Dweeb! What do you want? To be the hero?" Sam yelled at him.

"Sam, Freddie, this isn't helping!" Carly said.

"Yeah, Freddie, give it a rest!" Sam said and turned her back to him.

Freddie clinched his fists to his sides. He wanted to shout at Sam. How could she suddenly just turn like that? He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "I'm sorry," he said in a softer tone.

Sam didn't turn back around just sighed.

"Is there anyway we can get a signal on your cell phone?" Spencer asked quietly.

"No… besides my battery is almost dead," Freddie said.

"Mine too," Sam replied turning back to face them.

"What was that?" Freddie asked jerking his head toward the stairs where he heard a faint scream.

"It sounded like someone screaming!" Carly said.

"There's no one else here Carly, it could be a trap," Spencer pointed out.

The screaming continued. "Help! Somebody Help!

"We can't just sit here!" Sam said.

"Help!" The person screamed repeatedly.

"Freddie, Spencer! We have to save them!" Carly panicked.

"All right, all right!" Spencer said.

"It sound like it's coming from upstairs!" Freddie pointed out.

"All right, come on," Spencer said starting up the stairs. "Wait, if anything happens, I want you all to run, no questions asked," He warned.

Carly and Sam nodded.

Freddie nodded too although he knew he wouldn't run if his friends were in danger.

They all started up the stairs in a brisk pace. Spencer was in the lead, followed by Carly, then Freddie, then Sam. When they got up to the second floor platform they could still hear the screaming coming from above them.

"We can't go up there the zombies are up there!" Sam anxiously pointed out.

"We have to Sam! Someone needs our help! Maybe they even know a way out!" Carly replied.

"Come on guys we don't have much time!" Spencer impatiently growled starting up the stairs again.

Carly followed catching up to be right next to him.

"Come on Sam," Freddie said when she didn't bulge.

"I can't Freddie!" She objected.

"We can't leave you behind!" Freddie said.

"I'm not going up there Freddie! I'm not about to be eaten alive by flesh eating zombies!" Sam yelled in fear.

"Freddie, Sam, hurry up down there!" Spencer called looking down from half way up the stairs.

"Come on!" Freddie said grabbing Sam by the hand and pulling her along.

"Freddie I'm not coming up there!" Sam screamed.

"HELP!" the crying continued.

Freddie dragged her up the stairs, catching up to Spencer and Carly.

They continued up the third floor. Freddie was still dragging Sam, who was fighting like her life depended on it, and Spencer and Carly were still in the lead. They paused at the platform.

"Help!" The shouting continued from down the hall.

Freddie still holding his grip on Sam's arms stared down the hall. "The zombie room," he confirmed quietly.

"No!" Sam cried.

"She doesn't have to go with us Freddie, but she's not staying alone either," Spencer quickly decided.

"Carly can stay with her," Freddie confirmed shooting Carly an apologetic glance. He knew that once he said the words, Spencer would agree and would refuse Carly the opportunity to come with them.

"What?" Carly asked. "No! You guy's can't leave!"

"Just stay here!" Spencer said sternly. "We'll be back! I promise," he added.

Carly reluctantly nodded and took Sam's hand.

Freddie met Sam's eyes. "We'll be back," he repeated.

She just nodded too leaned her head on Carly's shoulder.

"Come on," Spencer said to Freddie.


	25. Rescue

**Rescue:**

Spencer and Freddie rushed down the third floor hall heading toward the room Sam and Freddie met the zombies in. They both only had one thought on their mind. Who was the person screaming?

"How much further?" Spencer asked.

"Down toward the end," Freddie replied.

They continued to run, both out of breath and sweating.

"HELP!" The cry sounded again. "Someone Help!"

"There!" Freddie called pointing to a classroom.

Spencer rushed up to the classroom and threw open the door. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What is it?" Freddie asked catching up to Spencer. He looked into the classroom. "Gibby!" he called out in disbelief.

Gibby was standing on top of an old cabinet while three zombies tried to get to him. "Freddie! Spencer! Help!" he called.

Freddie grabbed the broken broom Sam used earlier to save him and rushed over to one of the zombies and started beating it. The zombie turned to him and started following him toward the back of the classroom.

Spencer kicked one of the other Zombies making it fall. "Gibby get down!" he shouted too Gibby while taking on the other zombie.

Gibby jumped down and limped over to Spencer. He had bite wounds all down his leg where the pants were ripped away.

Spencer took one of Gibby's arms and through it over his shoulder. "Come on let's go!" he called to Freddie.

Freddie looked over at Spencer. "Go ahead! I'm gonna trap them inside! Get Gibby to safety!" he called out.

"Freddie, no just hurry!" Spencer shouted stepping toward the door, avoiding the swipe of the fallen zombie.

"I have to trap them or they'll get out! Just go!" Freddie yelled.

Spencer nodded and helped Gibby out of the classroom. He shut the door and helped Gibby along down the long hall. "Carly! Sam!" He called out as he got closer to the platform.

Carly and Sam started down the hall when they saw that Spencer was half carrying someone.

"Gibby!" Carly yelled and went to his other side, pulling his arm around her neck to get them going faster.

"Where's Freddie?" Sam asked looking around.

"Don't worry, he'll be here," Spencer said out of breath as they continued helping Gibby along.

"What? Where is he?" Sam demanded. She didn't need an answer when she saw the look in Spencer' eyes. She just took off running.

"Sam!" Carly yelled. "Sam come back!"

"Come on," Spencer said to Carly. "They'll be back, both of them," he added and they continued to the platform, and then made their way down the stairs.

Sam ran as fast as she could down the hallway. What if something happened to Freddie? She could think it. She couldn't let her mind decide his fate.

She opened the door to the classroom. Freddie was in the back of the classroom fighting off the zombies who had him cornered. The piece of broom in his hand was on the verge of breaking.

"Freddie!" Sam shouted running over to him. The zombies were snapping and grabbing at him fiercely.

"Sam get back!" Freddie yelled as he tried to push a zombie away.

Sam ran over to the back of the classroom and speared the taller zombie. It fell to the ground crashing into an old desk and Sam tumbled down on it. She screamed as it grabbed her hair and pulled her head towards it's mouth.

"Sam!" Freddie shouted pushing the other zombies out of the way. He ran over and hit the zombie with Sam's hair on it's hand. The zombie let go and he yanked Sam to her feet, pulling her toward the door.

They slammed the door and started running down the hall. "Are you out of your mind?" Freddie asked in an angry tone.

"Are you?" She snapped back.

"I could have handled myself!" Freddie argued.

"I came cause I was scared for you all right?" Sam said stopping.

Freddie stopped too not knowing what to say.

"Freddie you and Carly are my best friends, and I just… if anything was to happen… I would die…" Sam explained.

Freddie hugged her. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Me too," she replied hugging him tightly and then releasing. "We should probably go catch up with the others," she added.

Freddie nodded and they headed down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs Gibby was sitting on the bottom step and Carly and Spencer were pacing back and forth.

"Hey," Sam said coming down the final steps.

"Sam! Freddie! Thank God!" Carly said relaxing a little.

Sam went over and hugged Carly once. "I had to go after him," she said softly.

"I know," Carly said knowing the true meaning behind what Sam had said.

"Did you lock them up?" Spencer asked Freddie.

"We shut the door, if that's what you mean," Freddie replied.

Spencer just nodded relaxing a little too.

Sam looked over to Gibby. "So why exactly are you here?" she asked.


	26. Transformation

Keep checking back! Will update more tonight if not finish it!

**Transformation:**

"So you were hiding?" Sam asked confused.

Gibby sighed. "Yeah," he replied.

"You weren't even supposed to be here," Carly accused.

"Well I wanted it to be really scary. I figured that if I popped out of no where a couple of times then it would be even scarier for you," He explained.

"Wrong," Freddie mumbled.

"But then I couldn't find you guy's anywhere. But I kept hearing these weird noises on the third floor. I thought someone was in pain…" Gibby went on.

Sam shivered at the thought of the zombies.

Freddie took her hand and squeezed it.

"How did they get in Gibby? Did you leave the place unlocked while we were in school?" Carly accused again. She was furious with Gibby.

"And the rats!" Sam accused.

"Rats?" Gibby asked.

"Yeah the rats! The big nasty ones!" Sam repeated.

"Oh. They were already there. I left a note in your locker to watch out for them," Gibby replied.

Sam glared at him.

"Calm down," Spencer said.

"What about the fog room?!" Carly asked.

"What about it? It was supposed to be scary," Gibby explained.

"So you were the one who pushed me in the elevator?" She asked.

"What?" Gibby asked.

"Then that must have been the axe guy!" Carly replied in a shaky tone.

"What axe guy?" Gibby asked.

"The one with the mask and the axe! He tried to kill us all!" Carly was yelling now.

"Carly," Spencer warned.

"There's a killer in here too?" Gibby asked.

"Yeah! So can you just like get us out of here now?" Sam asked.

"Yeah! You're the one with the code! Go type it in!" Carly added.

Gibby sighed. "All right, all right." He added walking over to the door but he fell on the floor.

"Gibby!" Sam yelled letting go of Freddie's hand as they all rushed over.

"Ah my leg!" He said looking down at his twitching legs where the zombie bites were.

"What's happening to him?" Carly asked in a panic.

"Get away from him!" Spencer said shoving them back.

Gibby's eyes closed and he began to shake violently.

"He's turning!" Freddie said.

"He's turning?" Sam asked in fear.

"Into one of them." Spencer said quietly.

Suddenly Gibby stopped.

Carly went to get a closer look but Spencer grabbed her hand. "Don't go near him!" he said.

"Were never gonna get out…" Sam whispered.

Freddie wrapped his arms around her. She was right. Gibby was the only one who knew the code and now he was… dead.


	27. Now Where Left To Go

Keep checking back! This is not the end!

**No Where Left To Go:**

"What do we do?" Carly whispered.

"We have to get away from him… before he turns," Spencer replied.

"But it's Gibby! Gibby can't be…" Sam started to day but stopped herself.

Freddie hugged her tightly.

"We can't leave," Carly cried.

"Maybe he has the code written down somewhere on him," Spencer suggested.

"Yeah but who's gonna check?" Freddie asked.

Spencer sighed. "It's too dangerous, come on let's just head to the basement it's the only place that's safe now," he said.

They all turned around ready to go back into the annoying waiting process again but stopped. There in front of them was the Man with the axe.

Carly screamed.

"Run!" Spencer yelled. They all turned to head up the stairs but standing in front of them now were the three zombies.

"No!" Freddie yelled.

Carly and Sam both screamed.

"The other way!" Spencer yelled and they all turned back the other way but blocking them there was Gibby, who now was walking slowly and moaning.

They all screamed as they were slowly backed into a corner.

Sam and Carly sobbed as they were forced to stand behind Freddie and Spencer.

"It's all over," Sam cried.

Carly was crying so hard she couldn't talk.

"Were gonna die," Spencer said almost in a whisper.

The zombies, man, and Gibby zombie were getting closer and closer, the zombies moaning and reaching out towards them and the man lifting his axe up high.

Everyone braced their selves for the death they could no longer delay.


	28. iHateTheTruth

Sorry for the wait the battery on my Lap Top died so I had to restart!

**i-Hate The Truth:**

The zombies kept getting closer and closer, anxious to taste the meat of five humans.

Sam and Carly continued to cry. Freddie and Spencer were backed up right in front of them not that it made any difference. The zombies and man would get to them soon enough.

The Gibby zombie stepped in front of the other zombies, moaning loudly.

Freddie reached back and grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed it hard. Was this really the end?

Suddenly the Gibby zombie stopped. He stared at the four of them and then out of nowhere the zombie started moaning in a totally different way. Or was that…. Was the Gibby zombie laughing?

Then all the zombies were doing it. The man in the mask seemed to even be laughing.

"What's going on?" Carly asked through her tears.

Suddenly the Gibby zombie grabbed Freddie and leaned in to what looked like to bite his face but instead…

"Gotcha!" He yelled, bursting into laughter again.

The other zombies were laughing again too.

"I can't believe it worked! It really worked!" Gibby laughed in triumphant.

"What?" Freddie asked.

Gibby pretended to moan again. "Oooo I'm a big bad zombie!" He mocked.

"Gibby you jerk! You big bad jerk! Your horrible! HORRIBLE" Sam shouted making her way past Carly, Freddie, and Spencer.

"Hey whoa! Sam you're the one who wanted it to be scary…" Gibby pointed out.

"Wait so all of that was fake?" Carly asked coming to the front too.

"You little Dweeb! You stupid little Dweeb!" Spencer was shouting.

"I hate you!" Sam screamed throwing a punch at Gibby. Carly caught her arm. It took her and Freddie to hold her back.

"I hate you Gibby! I HATE YOU!" She continued to scream.

"If this is all fake who are they?" Spencer asked pointing to the laughing zombies and man.

"Well this," Gibby said pointing to the man in the mask, who took the mask off as he spoke. "Is my cousin Jim."

"And those," He pointed to the zombies. "Are his friends. I paid them five bucks each too act out as zombies and a maniac," He finished.

"GIBBY YOU JERK! YOU HORRIBLE JERK!" Sam was still yelling.

"You wanted a scary night!" He accused.

Freddie glared at him. "Yeah that's all we wanted. Not the fear that we were going to die!"

"And this was all filmed?" Spencer asked, his face red with anger.

"Well yeah… that was the point, remember?" Gibby said.

"Look at Sam's head Gibby! Your little friends in the fog caused her to gash it open!" Carly said.

"Sorry about that," One of the zombies said. "I was trying to grab your friend, but I kinda tripped," he added.

Freddie glared at him, not saying a word.

"I hate you Gibby!" Carly said.

"Hey it's not my fault! You never said you didn't want me bringing in people!" Gibby reminded.

"This was over the limit! You shouldn't have done this! And to top it all off everyone saw it!" She yelled.

"Well it's your own fault! You wanted a scary night and you got one!" Gibby yelled back.

"Just open the door," Spencer said. "Were going home NOW," he added.

Gibby sighed. "Fine," he said going over to the keypad. He did the combination on the lock and opened the doors.

Freddie yawned. "Thanks for the horrible night," he said sarcastically.

"Your welcome," Gibby replied.

Freddie shot him a dirty look. "Bye."

Spencer, Carly, Sam, and Freddie all went through the doors.

"Wait," Spencer said turning around and opening the door. "Gibby, where's our phones you stole from us?" he asked.

"Oh here," He said taking two phones out of his pocket. He handed them to Spencer and Carly.

"Thanks," Carly said none to friendly.

They all headed out to Spencer's car. Freddie and Sam climbed in the back and Carly and Spencer up front.

Spencer started the engine.

"I hate that kid," He groaned.

"This was the worst night of my life!" Freddie said.

"Monday will be worse…" Sam said after a long yawn.

Carly groaned as Spencer started driving away.

Sam laid her head against the seat of the car. "I'm so tired…." She groaned.

Freddie glanced at the wound on her head. "Spencer do you have any alcohol wipes?" he asked.

"Umm, I might. Carly can you check the glove bocks?" Spencer asked.

Carly opened it up and found a few stray alcohol wipes and handed them back to Freddie.

He opened one and gently began cleaning Sam's head.

"I can do it," She groaned.

"No just get some rest, you had a long day," Freddie insisted.

"You did too," She said closing her eyes again.

Freddie sighed. "We all did," he confirmed.

They continued to drive down the dark road, relieved that they were finally out of the abandoned old school.


	29. Monday

This is the last chapter! I really hope you like it! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm really glad you all liked my story so much!

**Monday:**

Saturday and Sunday passed quickly. Time moved a lot faster when you weren't sacred that you were going to die.

Carly went down stairs Monday morning, five minutes before she had to leave for school.

Spencer was on the couch eating a banana.

"How's the fruit?" Carly asked.

"Fruity," Spencer answered.

Carly laughed. It was nice to laugh again.

"You worried about school?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, it's gonna be horrible. I stayed up late watching the whole thing on ," Carly replied.

"Is it that bad?" Spencer asked.

Carly groaned. "Worse," she answered.

Spencer sighed. "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay, it's not your fault," she said.

"Have fun at school," Spencer said cheerfully.

"Thanks," Carly replied and headed out the door.

When Carly arrived at School everyone was staring and lot's of people were laughing at her. She continued the walk through the hallways until she found Freddie and Sam standing at their lockers. There was a crowd staring at them as well.

Carly groaned. "Morning," she said to Sam and Freddie.

"Morning, how was your weekend?" Sam asked.

"Horrible," Carly replied.

"Mine too," Freddie said.

"I wish they wouldn't stare!" Carly said.

"Me too! Maybe I'll beat them all up," Sam joked.

Carly laughed. She hadn't seen Sam since Saturday morning before she left her apartment, Freddie too.

"I'm gonna be late to class," Carly said with a sigh. "I hate schools," she added.

"Tell me about it," Freddie groaned thinking about a school he hated even more.

"See yah," Carly said and walked off.

"I better go too," Sam said shutting her locker.

"Yeah," Freddie agreed. Sam turned to go and Freddie started the other way but stopped. He walked after Sam.

"Sam," He said.

"Yeah?" She asked turning around.

He leaned in and kissed her right on the lips.

Sam kissed back and then pulled away not sure what to say.

"Uh, see you after class," Freddie said shyly and then turned back and walked away.

Sam just smiled.


End file.
